Penpals
by Az The Dragon
Summary: Jazz was so done the moment the monsters appeared. Her idea of Danny getting a penpal should have not turned this way. (a bday ficlet for Ladylynse)


**A/N:** Friendly reminder that English is not my native language. Expect typos, errors, and weird things. I try my best correcting them before posting, but there is only so much I can do.

.

* * *

.

Jazz supposed she should be used to weird things happening by now. Her parents' experiments had a tendency to explode regularly; ghost attacks were such a normal thing that the city had shelters equipped with anti-ghost shields almost every street; and -she couldn't believe she was admitting this- time travel and dimension hopping were starting to look like a trip across town lately.

Magic, however...

Well, she could accept Desiree doing her thing. After all, she was a ghost, and ghosts broke the laws of physics by just existing.

But something that was not a ghost doing magic?

Although great, Jazz had a daily limit for accepting the supernatural. She needed time to come to terms with the newer stuff.

It had happened with ghosts. It had happened with the Ghost Zone being an alternate dimension. It had happened with time travel and the fact that her little brother was on friendly terms with the Master of Time himself.

And let's face it. A greenish lady dressed in purple -clearly _alive_ \- corrupting people left and right with a throw of her magic was surely something that took extra time to fully rationalize.

So here she was, pacing back and forth in FentonWorks' kitchen and wringing her hands together in worry. "Danny," she eventually said once she stopped her frantic walk to look into the blue eyes of her little brother. "When I said to find a pen pal, this was not what I mean."

She was forcing to keep calm. For her own sake, but also for the sake of her brother and his new friend. Both of them were sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of juice in front of them and looking as if the apocalypse outside the house was not happening.

"Well..." Danny's smile was too wide to be genuine, as if he was trying too hard to reassure her. It reached so far up that it made his blue eyes crinkle unnaturally. "I swear that it was a coincidence! Not my fault Vlad got curious about my pen pal, went to visit Norrisville and found a friend for himself. As much as he needs one, this Sorceress lady isn't a good influence for him."

Beside him, the other kid nodded frantically. His blue eyes never strayed from her and his grin was as wide as Danny's. "I never knew ghosts existed," he said quickly, a streak of nervousness in his voice. "Norrisville is frequently attacked by monsters, robots, and the occasional ancient demon, so when I came here I was hoping for a full weekend of fun."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at them. Being a smart girl with the passion for psychology she instantly knew that they weren't telling the whole truth. It wasn't that they were lying, but more along the lines of omitting things.

A _lot_ of things.

With a deep sigh, she pointed her slim finger towards the nearest window. Her face remained a perfect mask of 'I-don't-believe-you-at-all' even when a large monster screeched into view just behind the protective shield.

"Danny, I've known your secret for a while," she continued after her point got across to the two. "And while I don't know Randy's, I know he has one and I know you both know each other's. Or we wouldn't be here talking about a massive outbreak of monsters and ghosts so freely."

The sudden, half-muted whine of distress coming from her brother's friend confirmed her suspicions. There _was_ a secret, and while she was sure he was not half ghost like Danny, he sure looked guilty enough to make her reach the conclusion that he was the one tasked with taking care of Norrisville's share of supernatural madness.

"Look," she held up her hands to placate any kind of distressed denial coming from Randy. "I don't want to know what kind of secret you have, but whatever it is, go fix _that..._ " her hand was back to pointing outside. "...before the town is transported into an alternate dimension. _Again_."

There was nothing else to say, so she turned around and made her way towards the basement. She could hear her parents tinkering away at their equipment, trying to figure out a way to destroy the 'new type of ghosts' while still being effective on the old one. As she descended the first steps, her head tilted to the side just enough to hear Danny and his friend leave the room in a rush.

A smile appeared on her lips and her walk suddenly felt lighter.

Amity Park was in good hands.


End file.
